¿quien eres?
by kraisler23
Summary: que pasaria si le estas confiando tus mas intimos sentimientos a un familiar cercano .. sin saber realmente si es la persona que crees.. o que piensas conocer? one-shot fic parejas: Juubei /Kazu y un ligero Makubex/Sakura n n dejen reviews!


**Que pasaría si de prono crees estar hablando con alguien y ese alguien fuera otra persona .. la persona que menos te imaginabas , ten cuidado con lo que dices y a quien se lo dices jejeje espero lo disfruten este es un one –shot. Fic . parejas: Juubei/Kazuki y un ligero Makubex/Sakura **

**Disclimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños , Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. sin mas que agregar al fic

**¿Quién eres?**

La joven heredera de la técnica del manto estaba sentada al lado del amo de la red , el joven rey de cuidad baja , Makubex , quien contemplaba con sus ojos celestes la pantalla de la maquina que tenia al frente ,sus dedos se movían rápidamente sobre el teclado , sin descanso .. miles de palabras , símbolos , dígitos , y formulas se iban a apareciendo ininterrumpidamente a gran velocidad .De pronto dejo de teclear sus ojos se enfocaron en la castaña mujer que tenia al lado. Un extraño presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo , al ver a los ojos a Sakura , no supo que era , pero había algo diferente ..

-deberías descansar , llevas mucho rato trabajando en este proyecto-dijo la chica con una suave voz 

-creo que tienes razón , quedas encargada , cualquier cosas te daré las intrusiones a ti

-de acuerdo 

El joven albino abandono la habitación perdiéndose tras una gruesa y pesada puerta de hierro , las computadoras se quedaron encendidas y la chica se quedo sola en el cuarto , hasta que alguien entro al lugar.

-hermana

La ronca voz saco de sus pensamientos a la chica quien volteo a ver a la persona que se acercaba a ella , justo con quien quería hablar , una felicidad indescriptible hizo brincar su corazón pero su rostro no lo expreso , ya que siguió serena .

-ah hola Juubei ¿terminaron Emishi y tu el patrullaje?

-si , todas las cámaras de la parte norte y sur de los pisos bajos están funcionando bien 

-que bueno 

El Kakei se sentó acompañando a su hermana 

-y Makubex?

-esta descansando un momento 

-ya veo 

se quedaron en silencio un rato viendo la pantalla del computador 

-¿que es?

-es un archivo que Makubex dejo descargando , faltan una media hora para que descargue por completo 

-a bien 

-sabes Juubei, quisiera preguntarte algo .. 

-si¿que es?

-bueno –la chica pareció meditarlo bien y escoger mentalmente las palabras correctas para proseguir con lo que quería plantear - yo me preguntaba ¿que relación hay entre tu y .. Kazuki ?

Silencio , Juubei se sonrojo notoriamente de solo escuchar el nombre del maestro de los hilos , pero sus ojos se quedaron perdidos en la pantalla del computador ,las barras que indicaban el proceso que se estaba llevando a cabo en el procesador , mostraban que llevaba el 35 de la descarga total del archivo , y las hojitas blancas volaban de una carpeta a otra indicando la trasferencia .

Juubei Kakei seguía sin contestar , tal vez no debió preguntar algo tan personal , la expresión de Sakura fue de tristeza y dolor , también de incomodidad , pero cuando estaba a punto de pedir disculpas por la pregunta tan atrevida que le había lanzado a su hermano este contesto .

-yo soy su protector , prometí protegerle de cualquier cosa que le pasara .. que nunca me apartaría de su lado –dijo con cierto tono melancólico y seco.

-pero .. ¿que sientes por el?-Sakura bajo su rostro que por alguna razón se había tornado rosáceo 

-¿que siento .. por el?-Juubei se sonrojo de nueva cuenta viendo el piso sin saber que decir 

Sakura sentía que el corazón le latía fuerte , y que estaba muy roja , trato de controlar sus emociones esperaba con ansias la respuesta indecisa de su hermano 

-sabes .. creo que amo a Kazuki , no, no lo creo ,estoy seguro de que lo amo , que lo he amado desde siempre 

-...

-me enamore de el a primera vista y desde siempre me ha gustado 

Sakura sintió una gran felicidad indescriptible en su corazón ,de escuchar lo que su hermano le confiaba , y sonrió ampliamente el rosado de sus mejillas se había intensificado en un dulce rojo .

-pero ¿se lo has dicho?

-no .

un nuevo incomodo silencio entre ambos , Sakura jugueteaba con el manto que iba desde su frente hasta su cintura , las manos apretadas sobre sus rodillas las mejillas coloradas

-Sakura¿Estas bien?

-si!-Sakura solo afirmó meneando su cabeza nerviosamente 

-... 

-sabes .. hermano .. creo deberías hacerle saber lo que sientes por el , sabes estoy segura que el siente lo mismo y te corresponderá

-eh ¿tu crees?

-si , no te has fijado como se pone Kazuki cuando estas con el?-dijo mirando el suelo de la habitación 

-bueno –Juubei solo sonrió y se puso muy pero muy rojo 

-¿tu crees que le gusto?

-creo que si –Sakura estaba extraña , nerviosa y .. ¿contenta? Pero Juubie no le presto mucha atención mas bien estaba mas atento a lo que le estaba aconsejando 

-¿como puedes estar tan segura?

-no lo se , es un presentimiento ,tal vez intuición femenina , además conozco bien a Kazuki recuerda que hemos estado los tres juntos desde pequeños

-es verdad

-deberías confesarle tus sentimientos y dejar de guardarle ese secreto

-no lo se , no es tan sencillo , me pongo muy nervioso

-tranquilo se que encontrarás las palabras correctas para decirle 

-si tal vez.. no se ,creo que podría intentarlo –Juubei solo sonrió nerviosamente sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla 

-te deseo éxitos –le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa muy amplia y dulce , una que a Juubei le parecía algo extraña en el serio y sereno rostro de su hermana , ella no le sonría así , era la primera vez que le sonreía de esa manera , tan amorosa.

-gracias hermana por escucharme –dijo sonriéndole de vuelta 

-bueno mira que el proceso de descarga del archivo se puso mas rápido , iré a avisarle a Makubex 

-bueno 

La chica se levanto apresuradamente y casi corrió hasta la puerta .Una vez afuera de la habitación se recostó en la puerta de hierro , con las manos sobre el pecho sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca y que le ardían las mejillas pero la felicidad era demasiada .. que no podía dejar de sonreír .

Al rato Makubex volvió a la habitación sin su usual pañuelo gris plomo en su cabeza , su cabello plateado suelto al aire , se encontró con Sakura en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado antes de irse a su receso estaba sola en la habitación .

-ya volví¿tuviste alguna dificultad con el programa?

-no ninguna pero , que bueno que volviste pronto el archivo ya casi termino de cargarse-dijo la chica frente a la computadora

-a que bien , se fue Juubei?

-si solo vino a avisar que las cámaras están funcionado bien 

-...

Makubex volvió a posar su mirada mas descansada en el rostro de la chica , perdiéndose en sus castaños ojos , Sakura al sentirse observada por el chico se sonrojó ligeramente sonriendo.

-¿que sucede?

-no , no es nada , seguramente estaba muy cansado-dijo mientras que el también se sonrojaba un poco y acomodaba su pañuelo en la cabeza 

-¿por que dices eso?-preguntó la chica con curiosidad ladeando su cabeza un poco 

-hace un rato ,..antes que me fuera a descansar , casi te pregunto quien eras , pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo necesitaba descansar.

-¿por que? no entiendo-dijo fingiendo sorpresa 

-creí incluso que eras un intruso, alguien que quería robar mis programas o impedir la descarga del archivo , que bueno que solo fue impresión mía 

Sakura sonrió levemente y se quedo viendo a Makubex quien tomaba de nuevo su lugar habitual y comenzaba a teclear .

"Es increíble que te dieras cuenta eres muy observador , me halagas Makubex, te percataste levemente , a pensar de que la técnica de la metamorfosis de la escuela Fuchoin es simplemente perfecta, ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta del momento en que cambiamos lugares , tampoco Juubei se dio cuenta " 

_**-Flash Back-**_

-me da algo de miedo que alguno de los dos se de cuenta 

-no te preocupes , no creo que lo noten , ni siquiera yo misma me daría cuenta si no me lo dijeras pensaría que estoy frente a un espejo , es increíble .

-¿no crees que hago mal en hacer esto?

-no te preocupes , mira yo confió en la sinceridad de mi hermano y en sus sentimientos además así tu también estarás mas tranquilo, quizás hasta podrías ayudarlo .

-gracias 

_**-Fin del Flash Back**_

-Sakura?

-¿si?

-¿cambiaste de fragancia?-preguntó el joven de las computadores sin voltear a ver a la mujer del manto , quien salía de sus pensamientos 

-no 

-que curioso , antes hubiera jurado que olías diferente

-que raro

Se quedaron los dos solos en la habitación , ninguno de los dos dijo nada , ni pregunto nada mas , solo se escuchaba el precipitado teclear del joven quien movía sus ágiles dedos por el teclado.

le gusto, le gusto¡SI!- Kazuki había retirado los hilos que halaban su rostro trasformándolo en el de Sakura y se fue saltando de felicidad por los pasillo de la fortaleza esperando a que Juubei se acercara pronto para confesarle su amor 

**-**_**Owari-**_

jeje, pues bien que tal les ha parecido? Esto se me ocurrió desde el capitulo donde aparece ese tipo feo que se hace pasar por Kazuki y que usaba hilos con aleaciones , pues desde ese capi me quede preguntándome ¿por que nunca vemos como Kazuki usa la técnica de la metamorfosis de la escuela Fuchioin? Hubiera sido interesante ne? pues esta es mi versión de una manera "adecuada" de usar esa técnica jejeje en fin .. que la pasen bien 

se cuidan! 


End file.
